


Reflections

by Old School Jones (SalemDae_45)



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Gen, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/Old%20School%20Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did he? Did he mean it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections

_“I love you…”_  
  
You pause. Time froze. The world turns black and white.  
  
His hot breath heats your skin while your heartbeat quickens. You stare blankly at the once colorful wall.  
  
Did he? Did he mean it?  
  
He hardly says those words. He likes playing head games—mind fuck—and he usually says it when he wanted something…  
  
…but the way he said it isn’t of urgency or in the peak of ecstasy.  
  
It’s different.  
  
Like honeydew upon your ears and silk sliding on your body.  
  
Gentle, sweet and…  
  
Intimate.  
  
All you can do is whisper.  
  
“I love you, too.”


End file.
